Sinsajo - Por Peeta Mellark
by emelmarinaCyrus
Summary: Peeta ha sido capturado por el capitolio, pero al comienzo cree que el es el ganador del Vasallaje de los 25, creyendo que Katniss estaba muerta, hasta cuando comienza el interrogatorio acerca de la rebelión. Tercer libro desde el punto de vista del chico del pan, ¿Que penso cuando vio a Katniss?
1. Comenzando

CAPITULO 1:

Comenzando

Me siento débil pero se que he descansado mucho por que es por la tarde cuando me despierto, sin embargo mis recuerdos están confusos, anoche estaba en la arena y ahora parece que estoy en el hospital del centro de entrenamiento, ¿He ganado? ¿Katniss habrá muerto? Instantáneamente descarto esa idea pues no quiero pensar la vida sin ella, busco rápidamente respuestas, pero nadie me las da haciendo que comience a preocuparme.

Hoy por la tarde tendré una entrevista con Caesar, igual que el año pasado, ahora será sin Katniss. Me preparan para la noche y mientras tanto empiezo a recordar lentamente que fue lo que sucedió, sin embargo solo me acuerdo de cuando Katniss fue con Johanna a tender la trampa que había planeado Beete, yo quería que nos deshiciéramos de ellos, pero Katniss decidió esperar, unos momentos después escuche un ruido y creo que era Enobaria me aleje demasiado de Beete, y ahora me arrepiento, tiempo después escuche un grito que podría ser Katniss intento correr pero mi pierna sigue siendo muy estorbosa, de repente escucho a Katniss gritar mi nombre, pero no me escucha y ya no la oigo más, en ese instante el trueno golpea con el árbol, lo que marcaba la medianoche.

Algo esta mal pienso.

Y si que lo estaba por que no era un rayo normal como el de las noches anteriores, parecía más una explosión, había explotado el campo de fuerza con una potencia que me lanzo al menos unos 10 metros. Empecé a sentir una mayor preocupación por que Katniss estuviera cerca, pero cuando comienzo a recuperar el conocimiento una pinza me levanta, es un aerodeslizador del capitolio, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso todos están muertos?, no logro zafarme, me siento débil tras la destrucción del campo de fuerza.

Casi todos los recuerdos están ligados unos a otros, cuando me doy cuenta estoy listo para mi entrevista, el hospital se encargo de borrarme las heridas de mi cuerpo por lo que estoy como nuevo. Me informan que hay rebelión en gran parte de Panem y que ellos fueron quienes capturaron a Katniss, por un momento mi alma descansa, pero el saber que esta siendo torturada me agobia así que evito el tema hasta la entrevista.

Llego al mismo lugar donde nos entrevistaron el año pasado a Katniss y a mi donde se encuentra Caesar Flickerman, el eterno anfitrión de los Juegos del Hambre, con su cara pintada y su traje brillante, Caesar se sienta más cómodamente en la silla enfrente de mi y me da un vistazo largo.

-Así que… Peeta… bienvenido nuevamente –Dice Caesar con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Le apuesto a que pensó que había hecho su última entrevista conmigo- Le digo sonriendo ligeramente

- Confieso que lo pensé -dice Caesar-. La noche antes del Quarter Quell… bueno, ¿quién hubiera pensado que te veríamos otra vez?

- No era parte de mi plan, eso es seguro –digo frunciendo el ceño.

Caesar se inclina hacia mí un poco. -Creo que era claro para todos nosotros cuál era tu plan. Sacrificarte en la arena para que Katniss Everdeen y su niño pudieran sobrevivir.

- Ese era. Claro y simple. –Mis dedos trazan la pauta del tapizado en el brazo de la silla-. Pero otras personas también tenían planes.

Comienzo a pensar mis palabras -Esa noche… para hablarte acerca de esa noche… bueno, ante todo, tienes que imaginarte cómo se sintió en la arena. Era como ser un insecto atrapado debajo de un tazón lleno de aire caliente. Y todo a tu alrededor sólo hay selva… verde y viva, y haciendo tic-tac. Ese reloj gigante contando los segundos que te quedan de vida. Cada hora promete algún nuevo horror. Tienes que imaginarte que en los pasados dos días, dieciséis personas han muerto, algunos de ellos defendiéndote. Por la forma en que avanzan las cosas, las últimas ocho estarán muertas por la mañana. Excepto una. El vencedor. Y tu plan es que no serás tú.

- Una vez que estás en la arena, el resto del mundo llega a ser muy lejano -continúo-. Todas las personas y las cosas que amaste o por las que tuviste interés casi dejan de existir. El cielo rosa y los monstruos en la selva y los tributos que quieren tu sangre se convierten en tu realidad, en lo único que importa. Tan malo como te hace sentir, tendrás que asesinar, porque en la arena, tú sólo consigues un deseo. Y es muy costoso.

- Te cuesta la vida -dice Caesar.

- Oh, no. Te cuesta mucho más que la vida. ¿Asesinar a personas inocentes? –Respondo cuesta todo lo que tú eres.

- Todo lo que eres -repite Caesar calladamente.

Yo continúo. -Así que te aferras a tu deseo. Y esa anoche, sí, mi deseo fue salvar a Katniss. Pero aún sin saber acerca de los rebeldes, algo no se sentía bien. Todo era demasiado complicado. Me encontré arrepintiéndome de no haber huido con ella más temprano ese día, como ella lo había sugerido. Pero ya no podíamos irnos en ese punto.

- Estabas muy enredado en el plan de Beetee de electrificar el lago de agua salada –dice Caesar.

- Demasiado entretenido jugando a los aliados con los otros. ¡Jamás debí haber permitido que nos separaran! –Estallo -. Ahí fue cuando la perdí.

- Cuando permaneciste en el árbol del rayo, y ella y Johanna Mason tomaron el rollo de alambre abajo hacia el agua -dice Caesar.

- ¡Yo no quería hacerlo! -Dije comenzando a agitarme-. Pero no podía discutir con Beetee sin indicar que estábamos a punto de romper la alianza. Cuando ese alambre fue cortado, todo simplemente enloqueció. Sólo puedo recordar partes de lo que sucedió. Recuerdo intentando encontrarla. Viendo a Brutus asesinar a Chaff. Matar a Brutus yo mismo. Sé que ella gritaba mi nombre. Entonces el rayo cayó sobre el árbol, y el campo de fuerza alrededor de la arena… estalló.

- Katniss lo hizo estallar, Peeta -dice Caesar-. Tú viste las imágenes.

- Ella no sabía lo que hacía. Ninguno de nosotros podría haber seguido el plan de Beetee. Puedes verla intentando resolver qué hacer con ese alambre –digo rápidamente.

- Bueno. Sólo se ve sospechoso -dice Caesar-. Como si ella formara parte del plan de los rebeldes todo el tiempo.

¿Sera cierto? Que Katniss lo supo todo el tiempo, ¿Sera esa la razón por la cual quiso deshacer la alianza, hasta no haber cumplido el plan?, no puedo pensar en ello, tal ves es ahora prisionera pienso, mientras me inclino el la cara de Caesar con mis manos apoyadas en su silla.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y formaba parte de su plan que Johanna casi la matara? ¿Que esa descarga eléctrica la paralizara? ¿Provocar el bombardeo sobre el Distrito 12? -Ahora estoy gritando-. ¡Ella no lo sabía, Caesar! ¡Ninguno de nosotros sabía nada más que teníamos que luchar por mantenernos vivos el uno al otro vivo!

Caesar coloca una mano en mi pecho, como un gesto que es tanto auto protector como conciliatorio. -De acuerdo, Peeta, yo te creo.

- Bien. –Me retiro de la silla de Caesar acomodando mi cabello y sentándome en mi silla. Pero sigo aun alterado

Caesar espera un momento, parece que me estudia. -¿Qué hay de su mentor, Haymitch Abernathy?

Inmediatamente mi cara se endurece -Yo no sé lo que Haymitch sabía.

- ¿Podría haber formado parte de la conspiración? -Pregunta Caesar.

- Él nunca lo mencionó –Digo.

Pues es cierto, Katniss entre la gira de la victoria y el Vasallaje, ella intento decirle de huir al distrito 13, pero el no le creyó pienso.

Comienzo a sentir la presión de Caesar. -¿Qué te dice tu corazón?

- Que no debería haber confiado en él –digo frunciendo el ceño-. Eso es todo.

- ¿Hay algo más que discutir? –digo cortante.

- Iba a preguntarte lo que piensas acerca de la guerra, pero si estás muy alterado… -empieza Caesar.

- Oh, no estoy demasiado alterado para contestar eso. –Comienzo a respirar para poder tranquilizarme-. Deseo que todos los que estén mirando -tanto los del Capitolio como los del lado rebelde- se detengan por sólo un momento y piensen acerca de lo que esta guerra podría significar. Para todos los seres humanos. Nosotros casi nos extinguimos por luchar unos contra otros antes. Ahora somos aún menos que entonces. Nuestras condiciones son más frágiles. ¿Es esto realmente lo que queremos lograr? ¿Aniquilarnos completamente? En las esperanzas de… ¿qué? ¿De que alguna especie decente heredará los restos humeantes de la Tierra?

- Realmente no… No estoy seguro de que estoy siguiéndote… -dice Caesar.

- No podemos luchar los unos contra los otros, Caesar -explico-. No habrá suficiente de nosotros para continuar luego. Si todo el mundo no baja sus armas… y me refiero a muy pronto, todo estará acabado, de todos modos.

- Así que… ¿estás pidiendo un alto al fuego? -Me pregunta Caesar.

- Sí. Llamo a un alto al fuego –digo agotado, de tantas emociones-. Ahora, ¿por qué no llamas a los guardias para que me lleven de regreso a mi cuarto, así puedo construir otras cien casas de naipes?

-Bien. Creo que eso es todo. Entonces regresamos a nuestra programación regular - Caesar se gira hacia la cámara.

Rápidamente me dirijo a mi compartimiento, el mismo que tenia antes de comenzar los juegos, pero me altero demasiado así que me inyectan morflina para relajarme. Al día siguiente amanezco de nuevo en la cama del hospital, tengo unos tubos en el brazo derecho y como me siento bien, me lo arranco para salir a despejarme, lo que causa un sonido, siento como la aguja atraviesa ahora mi brazo derecho, pero no es liquido típico de morflina, es algo mas espeso, duele y demasiado pero se desvanece cuando empiezo a flotar sobre la cama.

Esto no esta bien pienso.

Es la misma sensación que tuve cuando...


	2. Recuerdos ¿Nuevos?

CAPITULO 2:

Recuerdos ¿nuevos?

Comienzo a sentirme débil, es ese líquido espeso verde que me han inyectado, parece al veneno de las rastevíspulas que me picaron en mi primer año de los juegos del hambre. Pero ¿Qué desean hacerme? Inmediatamente noto una pantalla en la que comienzan a proyectar imágenes mías con Katniss, pero esto es anormal, me siento muy mareado y las imágenes no son normales, no como yo las recuerdo.

Llegan unos agentes de la paz, por que he logrado evitar ver la proyección de las imágenes, me sedan de inmediato, y tengo una pesadilla, es Katniss estamos en la arena del vasallaje, de repente comienzan a atacarnos los monos y uno de ellos ataca a Katniss estoy a menos de 10 metros de ella por lo que corro a su auxilio pero no lo logro sigo corriendo pero ella sigue a la misma distancia. Escucho uno de sus gritos llenos de sufrimiento, me pide ayuda, cuando logro es demasiado tarde, tomo su mano, como lo hice con aquella tributo que Cato ataco, me espero a que se duerma, que lo haga por siempre, pero poco a poco comienza a transformarse en un muto, comienza a crecerle un hocico convirtiéndose en un lobo, pero siempre manteniendo esos ojos grises que la distinguen, se abalanza para atacarme, en ese momento despierto sudando, estoy atado, no en mi cama del hospital estoy atado a una silla y enfrente tengo al presidente Snow con su mirada de serpiente.

-Hola- me saluda con un tono amigable acercándose a mi oído, siento inmediatamente su aliento a sangre, junto con el olor que emana la rosa que tiene en su saco. Ahora entiendo por que a Katniss le afectaban mucho las pocas platicas que tuvo con el.- Tu entrevista no fue lo suficientemente convincente.

-¿Qué quiere?- le pregunto siendo cortante.

-Solo quiero lo que tu sabes- dice el

Arqueo las cejas, como en forma de duda – La información que obtuve provino que aquí y fue lo que exprese en la entrevista-.

-Así que me crees estúpido eh?- Se aleja de mi intentando mostrar unas imágenes, de inmediato evado la mirada pensando que son acerca de la posible muerte de Katniss, y es algo que no puedo mirar

- Tengo una sorpresita para ti panadero- Me dice Snow mientras presiona unos controles haciendo que comiencen las imágenes.-Guardias

Unos agentes de la paz me toman la cabeza para poder controlar mis movimientos, comienzo a ver las imágenes, es el distrito 12 o lo poco que queda de el.

-Esto lo hizo tu noviecilla- Lo dice el presidente mientras señala a la pantalla

-¡No es cierto!-Grito, estoy perdiendo los estribos- ¡Fue usted y su estúpido gobierno!

-Todo esto lo causo Katniss, ahora pertenece a los rebeldes y quiere matarte- Dice el presidente y hace una seña.

Inmediatamente noto que me vuelven a inyectar la misma sustancia espesa color verde que me habían inyectado unos días atrás. Mientras los agentes de la paz me drogan con sus medicinas, el presidente Snow se va, pero no sin antes decirle algo a un agente que parece ser el jefe. Quiero todo de el, pero no quiero que muera como los otros le dice.

Me muestran las imágenes algunas las capto, pero el veneno me afecta sin embargo debo de ser fuerte para poder salvar a Katniss. ¿A quien mato? Algunos instantes después de que comienzo a ver las imágenes, me desvanezco completamente tengo la misma pesadilla de anoche pero esta vez no solo me ataca a mi ataca a mi familia y yo no logro hacer nada.

Despierto, por las luces que pasan por la ventana de mi habitación parece casi el atardecer, me han dejado comida, y rápidamente la consumo pues la última vez que recuerdo comer fue antes de la explosión del campo de fuerza, aunque no noto el hambre, creo que me han intentado alimentar por otros medios.

Hoy no estoy atado así que puedo pasear por los pasillos de lo que era el centro de entrenamiento, pero no me permiten bajar ni subir, así que vivo en el 12 piso como antes del vasallaje, veo lo que antes era el cuarto de Katniss, entro en busca de algún recuerdo, algo que me haga tranquilizarme, pero no hay nada, no de ella, esta Johanna Mason.

-Hola chico amoroso- Me dice, se ve mal, al parecer se excedieron en su morflina

-Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto- Creí que estarías muerta

-Gracias ¿Cómo has estado? Yo bien gracias- Me dice en forma sarcástica

-Después de que mataste a Katniss- Le reprocho en la cara

-No la mate, chico amoroso, al contrario le hice un favor- Me lo dice al oído, dándome escalofríos.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-No puedo decir mucho, estamos en el centro de entrenamiento

Lo que yo traduzco a "Nos vigilan" –A donde quieres ir entonces?

-Vamos al tejado he encontrado un lugarcillo sin vigilancia

"Sin vigilancia" ¿Quiere decir que pudimos ser observados desde antes? –Que nunca la ha tenido- Digo

-No, fue instalada, desde que el jefe de vigilantes término siendo rebelde- Me responde

Me explica mejor lo que ya sabía, sin embargo no resuelve mis dudas por que entran un par de agentes de la paz que nos vieron desaparecer de las cámaras. Me sedan y amanezco ahora en el hospital con otras personas, esta ahí Johanna, estamos ubicados no muy lejos uno del otro, pero en compartimentos aislados por vidrios de al menos medio pie de grosor.

Cada día me inyectan mas veneno, yo siento que nada ha cambiado solo han aumentado mis dolores de cabeza. Talves han pasado unas cuatro o cinco semanas desde que salí de la arena.

* * *

Holaaa! Aquí les saluda una autora nueva, si, mi historia ha sido publicada en Potterfics, con el mismo nombre, pero el autor es "emelmarinaCyrus" es la misma persona, yo, con mi mente retorcida, espero que les guste, intentare subir los capítulos cad días pero... la historia lleva hasta el capitulo 21, no he tenido nada de tiempo, pero conforme los vaya subiendo avanzare la historia, así que no tendrán que esperar mucho en caso de que lleguemos al capitulo 21, ¿Si me explico? Bue... yo me entiendo.

A mi consideración los Reviews no se piden, se ganan, pero claro, que siempre que encuentre uno brincare de emoción ! xD Tomo criticas, constructivas, no destructivas, por que aclaro, es mi primer fic, y me he inspirado, por que falta un punto de vista del chico del pan.

Si gustan sugerir algo, yo intentare meterlo en la historia, sin embargo, este fic, lo he escrito lo más apegado al libro posible, asi que ya saben en que acaba, pero, ¿Que penso mientras Peeta? De eso me encargo yo.

Así que sin mas, me he presentado, en el 2do cap (Tengo problemas) y espero que disfruten la historia. Tambien Siganme en twitter: emelmarinaCyrus y estaran un paso mas cerca de esta autora Mentalmente desorientada, si me lo piden, mencionando me, los seguiré de vuelta.

Saludos, y que la suerte este siempre, siempre de su lado.

.lll.


	3. 3- ¿Es ella en verdad la mala?

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Suzanne y su mente maestra, yo solo los adapto, sin embargo la historia es la misma, solo desde otro punto de vista.**

Disfruten! :D Gracias a los que han leido esta historia. Un beso

CAPITULO 3

¿Es ella en verdad la mala?

Un día me permiten ver la televisión, y veo un propo por parte de los rebeldes, veo a Katniss, siento de repente la necesidad de matarla, pero ¿Por qué?

Comienza a llegar a mi mente un recuerdo en el que se convertía en un muto, alguien dañino, fue quien mato a mi familia, y ahora la odio. Es más que eso necesito venganza pues ella fue quien mando las bombas hacia el distrito 12 y su amante Gale hizo todo lo posible. Sin embargo estoy confundido, antes necesitaba verla, no para matarla, si no para tenerla en mis brazos y congelar ese momento.

Ahora me han quitado la morflina, y es sustituida completamente por el veneno verde, ahora ha aumentado mi sufrimiento, no es un sufrimiento físico, es mental, lo que lo hace mas fuerte, he dejado de comer, me siento débil, aun así siguen alimentándome mediante tubos, pero necesitaran más que eso para mantenerme vivo, mañana tendré una intervención con Snow, si es que se puede decir intervención, mas bien parecería un juicio sin ser condenado, ¿Qué acaso no lo han hecho ya?

Mis recuerdos se trastornan más, conforme ha pasado todo este tiempo, he visto como intentan obtener información de Johanna y la torturan a menos de 10 metros de mi, aunque no puedo escuchar, veo el sufrimiento desde mi cama que sus ojos expresan, le hacen preguntas y la atacan con un chorro de agua que podría lanzarme fácilmente a unos cincuenta metros con unos segundos, y ella, atada a su cama, me siento terrible pero aun así no hay más huidas a los sueños que causa la morflina.

Lamentablemente, no solo he visto como torturan a Johanna, me ha tocado observar como lo hacen con Darius, nuestro ex-agente de la paz de mi distrito, a el lo torturan con electricidad, lo que me hace sentir impotente ya que no puedo hacer nada, quien mas ha sido torturada fue Lavinia, nuestro avox de los primeros juegos del hambre, para su fortuna le dieron demasiada electricidad y murió instantáneamente. Darius esta muy cansado de los maltratos, se nota que no quiere luchar más, pero lo han cambiado de cuarto por lo que ya no lo veo más.

A mi, a mi me torturan con ese doloroso veneno verde que me ha dañado, me causa jaquecas, y confusiones, hacia Katniss principalmente, me ha hecho débil, procuran hacerme ver bien, como si nada pasara pero no lo soporto, no es solo mi cuerpo al que se le nota el cansancio, es mi alma, la que esta dañada, en mis ojos se observa el vacio que tengo, debo ser fuerte, para enfrentarme a Katniss, poder matarla y vengar a mi familia.

La vi hace tan poco en el propo y sigue mi odio hacia ella, no lo comprendo, culpa al capitolio de los problemas, pero ¿Será cierto? Pocos instantes después y mi equipo de preparación llega para la "Intervención" con Snow, confundiéndome más.

Llego el momento de la entrevista, me coloco detrás de un podio, pero mi pierna ortopédica sigue causándome problemas golpea a un ritmo irregularmente extraño aunque intento apoyarme en el peldaño de metal, tengo calor y comienzo a sudar, ha comenzado el espectáculo

El sello del Capitolio aparece, subrayado por el himno. Tengo a un lado un mapa proyectado de Panem. Comienzo a hablar en un tono de frustración acerca de la necesidad del alto el fuego.

Destaco el daño causado a la infraestructura clave en varios distritos, como me lo indican las pantallas del estudio, partes del mapa brillan, mostrando imágenes de la destrucción. Una presa rota en el 7. Un tren descarrilando con una piscina de residuos tóxicos derramándose sobre los depósitos de los coches. Un granero derrumbado después de un incendio. Todo esto se lo atribuyo a la acción de los rebeldes.

De repente Katniss esta en la televisión, de pie entre los escombros de la panadería de mi familia. Me distraigo completamente, me he perdido en lo que estaba diciendo. He visto a Katniss en el monitor. Trato de volver a mi discurso pasando a la explosión de una planta de purificación de agua, cuando un clip de Finnick hablando sobre Rue me interrumpe.

¿Qué demonios esta pasando? Pienso

Logro escuchar algo que el presidente Snow le dice a sus guardias, inmediatamente regresamos al aire, han transmitido propos de Finnick. Estamos confundidos.

-Claramente los rebeldes están intentando trastocar la difusión de información que ellos encuentran incriminatorias, y la justicia reinará. -Dice Snow- ¿Tienes alguna despedida para Katniss Everdeen?

Siento la confusión inmediatamente y la jaqueca regresa, pero no la puedo mostrar, no frente a todo Panem que espera que sea fuerte, Así que respiro - -Katniss… ¿cómo crees que terminará esto? ¿Qué quedará? Nadie está a salvo. Ni en el Capitolio. Ni en los distritos. Y… el Trece… -Intento respirar pues lo que escuche de Snow mientras estábamos fuera de aire me altera, así que lo grito-. ¡Será destruido por la mañana!- No se que me acaba de suceder, tengo una cara de sorpresa, me tapo rápidamente la boca con las manos. Pero se que es demasiado tarde.

- Apaguen la cámara -ordena Snow-. ¡Finalicen esto!

* * *

_Holaaa! :B_

_Que les ha parecido? Que tal ven mi historia? Se que no deberia pedirles un Rewiev, pero me gustaria saber que tal ven la historia, si es un fraude, o no, acepto sus criticas, e ideas para un cap nuevo._

_Saludos y un beso!_

_Que la suerte este siempre de su lado .lll._


	4. Recapitulando y renovando

**_Recapitulando y renovando_**

No se que hice, solo repetí la información que escuche durante la confusión, en el momento que Katniss entró al aire, cuando Snow pidió que preparara el ataque hacia el 13, ¿Es lo correcto?

La confusión me ataca y comienzo a recordar una platica que tuve con Snow hace unas semanas.

FLAHSBACK

Sigo acostado en mi cama, parece que en unos cuantos días me cambiaran de lugar a uno que este con otras personas, o eso fue lo que me ha platicado Johanna, no nos hemos visto desde la platica interrumpida en el tejado, que sucedió hace apenas dos días,ahora ya no podemos ni abrir las ventanas, como si nos fueran a secuestrar, me siento totalmente asfixiado, quiero salir aunque sea al pasillo cuando llega Johanna

-Hola chico amoroso- dice Johanna con su típico acento que me molesta

-Hola asesina- le digo en tono sarcástico, pues se muy bien que tan solo le retiro el rastreador a Katniss- A que se debe tu importante visita

-Solo platica- dice sentándose en la orilla de mi cama- a parte, en poco tiempo me tendras que ver mas seguido, asi que será mejor que te comiences a acostumbrar de mi presencia

-Genial- Digo en modo de frustacion, pero sarcástico- asi que cuéntame, ¿Qué te falta decirme?

-Ah pues como sabes Katniss esta viva, viviendo en el distrito 13- Comienza - Nosotros estábamos teniendo un plan para sacarte vivo de ahí, por que eres parte de la rebelión, sin embargo fuimos catpurados por el capitolio- Se calla por que sabe que alguien se acerca- eso es todo lo que debes de saber, además Katniss hubiera dado todo por salvarte

¿Salvarme? Pero todo esto esta pasándome por su culpa, mis pensamientos me confunden, desearía que me dieran mas morflina pero me la suspendieron desde hace un par de días.

-Asi que se fuerte y mantente seguro de lo que sientes- Me dice Johanna mientras se aleja- Adios chico amoroso

Sigo teniendo esperanzas de estar con Katniss, abrazarla y jamás separarme, aunque hay veces que sueño que me ataca como muto. Intento organizar la información recibida cuando de repente llega Snow, con 2 agentes de la paz, se ve con cara de malicia y esos ojos de serpiente que tanto lo distinguen.

-Hola Peeta- me dice en tono malicioso. Se que algo no esta bien- Me has fallado con tu información, me decepcionas

-¿Qué quiere?- le pregunto tajante

-Oh nada, hoy no, al contrario quiero mostrarte algo, algo de tu "Novia"- señala novia y se de quien habla Katniss, me dira que esta muerta, espero que no, no sabria que hacer si me muestra algo asi, sin embargo esta más que viva. Esta con Gale.

* * *

Holaa! Cap nuevo, lo subo por que al fin. Obtuve mi primer Review! *Brincando de emocion* Si veo mas reviews, mas capitulos, y mas rapido los subire :D

Lo se, los chantageo, pero me gustaria saber que tal ven la historia ;)

Siganme en twitter: emelmarinaCyrus y si me lo piden, les dare Followback!

Que la suerte este siempre de su lado.

.lll.


	5. Recapitulando y renovando (II)

**DISCLAIMER: Todo pertenece a Suzanne Collins, los personajes y la trama, yo solo juego un poco con ellos, para crear un POV distinto.**

_NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW!_

**_Recapitulando y Renovando (II)_**

CONTINUACION DE FLASH BACK

Katniss esta en el bosque, al parecer desde que ganamos los juegos la vigilancia aumento, por el truco de las bayas.

¿Qué esta haciendo? No esta cazando, esta esperando, pero no a una presa pues no lleva su arco ¿Qué estas haciendo? pienso.

De repente llega Gale, ¿Qué quiere mostrarme Snow? - ¿Qué tengo que ver? - Le pregunto a Snow- Son tan solo primos, ¿no lo sabe? - Se que no lo son pero aun creo que estoy del lado de Katniss, o eso parece, Ya no se que pensar.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido?- Me dice- Tu eres aquí el que esta mas perdido, solo fuiste usado

¿Usado? ¿Habla del truco de las bayas?pienso.

Comienzo a alterarme, se que Katniss me uso pero tan solo fue para poder sacarme de la arena con vida, quedamos como amigos, se que sintió algo, ella misma me lo dijo antes de bajar del tren.

Empieza el video, parece que son unos típicos juegos del hambre, pues las cámaras al parecer están escondidas, ya que ninguno de los 2 se ha percatado que los graban. Comienzan a platicar acerca de lo sucedido en la arena, como Gale se había preocupado, cuando comenzó a fingir, de repente besa a Katniss. Mi corazón se acelera, me inyectan el veneno, es muy poco, por que las confusiones no son rápidas, lo peor de todo es que ella no se resiste, al contrario le regresa el beso al instante siento como mi corazón se rompe en cientos de pedazos y esta a punto de desintegrarse.

Siento el efecto del veneno apenas, me confunde cuando escucho a Snow -Te manipula, te esta manipulando ahora mismo, siempre lo ha hecho nunca te ha querido- me siento confundido, tengo una jaqueca, intento zafarme pero de inmediato de sedan.

- Lo siento, tenia que hacerlo- dice Gale, rápidamente se va del bosque.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Me noquearon inmediatamente después de decir lo del ataque al 13, cuando despierto se que han pasado al menos 1 semana, estoy muy entumido mi pierna artificial me duele, me despiertan para ver los propos. Me altero tanto que deben sedarme.

Cuando despierto me siento solo, más de lo normal, no hay nadie en nuestro compartimento, así que me intento levantar de repente escucho un estruendo ¿Acaso están atacando el hospital? Se escucha de nuevo ese sonido y las vibraciones hacen que me caiga al piso. Intento levantarme para llegar a la cama de nuevo, cuando escucho que empiezan a entrar a otros cuartos.

¿Acaso vienen para matarme? pienso

Noto como llegan visiones, es Katniss esta entrando de golpe al cuarto que comparto con Johanna, esta vestida igual que en los propos que los rebeldes, emiten mientras hay una emisión oficial del capitolio, esta armada, con un cuchillo que comienza a acercarse a hacia a mi. Intento correr pero me presiona directamente a la cama, ¿Qué intenta hacerme?

-Necesito que me acompañes- Escucho una voz y no es Katniss, es Gale- Es hora, estamos aquí para salvarte- Me dice en alterado, se nota que lleva corriendo un rato- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos!

-¡Apúrate chico amoroso!- dice Johanna, que esta siendo llevada por otra persona, no tiene un uniforme como los agentes que diariamente nos visitan, por lo que creo que debe ser un rebelde

Inmediatamente Gale me toma y me carga, estamos saliendo por el tejado y subimos a un aerodeslizador con el logo del capitolio. -¿A dónde estoy yendo?- susurro pues tanto ajetreo me a afectado

-Vamos al distrito 13, tienes que estar a salvo del capitolio-dice Plutarch.

Me inyectan un sedante y cuando despierto no estoy en el capitolio. Estoy rodeado de doctores, portan un traje gris muy distinto a los doctores del capitolio, necesito mi inyección de aspecto verde ¿Por qué? Veo a Katniss entrando a mi habitación, tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro, imágenes vienen hacia mi, ella se convierte en un muto y me empieza a atacar, me confiesa que fui usado y que ella fue la que mando a matar a mi familia.

Me enfurezco y me levanto, ella parece que va a atacarme así que rápidamente mis manos se acomodan y empiezan a ahorcar a Katniss, siento como una parte de mi se siente satisfecha ante esa necesidad de venganza. Pero alguien rápidamente me noquea.

* * *

**Me gusta seguir esta historia sin embargo creo que no les esta gustando, comenten ideas trato de seguirlas, y gracias a los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews! Tomo en cuenta sus opiniones, y sus criticas, este es mi primer fic.**

**Siganme en twitter: emelmarinaCyrus y si me lo piden, les dare Followback!**

**Ahora tengo tumbrl: emelmarinaCyrus .tumbrl .com (Sin espacios)**

**Saludos y que la suerte este siempre, siempre de su lado!**

**.lll.**

**PD. El jueves 15 fui a ver "Amanecer" parte 2, y les sere sincera, mi corazon se hizo chiquito, ¿Tan rapido acabo la saga? Muy buena, no les contare nada, por que en otros paises, aun no la estrenan, pero esta SUPER!**

**:D**


	6. Sed de Venganza

**DISCLAIMER: Todo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins, desde los personajes, hasta la trama en general, yo solo juego un poco con sus personajes**

_NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!_

**CAPITULO 6**

**Sed de Venganza**

Despierto atado de las manos y con muchos tubos en mi cuerpo, al parecer intentan sacarme el líquido verde, al que estaba comenzando a ser adicto, los doctores intentan decirme que me torturaron, pero no les creo.

El alto nivel de veneno de rastrevíspula está trabajando para salir de mi cuerpo, es un procedimiento muy doloroso. Estoy siendo tratado sólo por extraños, nativos del 13. Han pasado apenas unos cuantos días desde que estoy aquí y escucho murmureos que tal vez alguien me venga a visitar. Eso es bueno, ya estoy cansado de los doctores del 13.

Me explican que me enviaran a la persona más inofensiva del 12 que pueda acercarse a mí. Supongo que será difícil, pues me habían informado que mucha gente había muerto en el ataque hacia mi antiguo hogar.

Estoy repleto con diez miembros de mi equipo de recuperación con bolígrafos y libretas de apunte. Estoy en la cama, mis brazos están atados con una correa hacia abajo. No lucho contra las restricciones, pero mis manos están continuamente inquietas. Cuando la puerta se abre silenciosamente, mis ojos se abren alarmados, luego comienzo a tener confusiones. Delly cruza la habitación con indecisión, pero mientras ella se acerca naturalmente comienzo a sonreír.

-¿Peeta? Soy Delly. De casa.

- ¿Delly? -Mis confusiones continúan-. Delly. Eres tú.

- ¡Sí! -dice ella con un alivio obvio-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Horrible. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué sucedió? -pregunto.

- Bien… estamos en el Distrito Trece. Vivimos aquí ahora -dice Delly.

- Eso es lo que esta gente ha estado diciendo. Pero no tiene sentido ¿Por qué no volvemos a casa? -La confusión que tengo es demasiada, pero no la debo de mostrar, no frente a mi amiga de toda la vida.

Delly muerde su labio. -Hubo un accidente… extraño mi casa, también. Sólo estaba pensando en los dibujos de tiza que hacíamos en el pavimento. Los tuyos eran maravillosos. ¿Recuerdas cuando tú hiciste uno de cada animal diferente?

- Sí. Cerdos y gatos y cosas -digo- ¿Qué decías… sobre un accidente?

Delly comienza a sudar, que me está intentando ocultar, mi jaqueca regresa y con ella mayor confusión

- Fue malo. Nadie… pudo quedarse -dice ella intentando sacarme una sonrisa.

- Pero sé que te va a gustar aquí, Peeta. La gente ha sido realmente agradable con nosotros. Siempre hay comida y ropa limpia, la escuela es mucho más interesante -dice Delly.

- ¿Porqué no ha venido mi familia a verme? -pregunto, comienzo a confundirme demasiado, pero necesito respuestas.

- Ellos no pueden- dice- Así que tendremos que hacer una nueva vida aquí.

- ¿Había un fuego? -dice Peeta de repente.

Sí -ella susurró.

- El Doce fue incendiado, ¿no? A causa de ella -digo, estoy comenzando a enojarme y comienzo a oponerme a las correas.-. ¡Por culpa de Katniss!

- Oh, no, Peeta. No fue su culpa -dice Delly.

- ¿Te dijo eso? -le susurro.

- Sáquenla de allí -escucho una voy ajena a la habitación. La puerta se abrió inmediatamente y Delly comenzó a regresar lentamente.

- Ella no podría hacerlo. Yo… -comenzó Delly.

- ¡Porque es mentira! ¡Ella es una mentirosa! ¡No pueden creer nada de lo ella dice! ¡Ella es una especie de chucho del Capitolio creada para ser usada en contra de nosotros! -grito.

- No, Peeta. Ella no es… -Delly comienza otra vez.

- No creas en ella, Delly -digo en tono frenético-. Lo hice, y ella intentó matarme. Ella mató a mis amigos. A mi familia. ¡Ni siquiera te acerques a ella! ¡Ella es un chucho callejero!

Una mano por la puerta, tira a Delly afuera, y la puerta se cierra. Pero sigo gritando, todos deben saber lo que es Katniss.

- ¡Un chucho! ¡Ella es un chucho apestoso! ¡Nadie debe confiar en ella!

Me altero demasiado, intento zafarme de las correas para ir a buscar a Katniss y matarla, por todo lo que hizo, es una mentirosa y debe pagar por todo. Grito tanto que deben sedarme.

Han pasado varios días desde mi primer encuentro con Delly en el distrito 13, hoy vendrá a hacerlo de nuevo y espero no alterarme como la última vez, pues aprecio mucho sus visitas, es alguien con quien me siento cómodo, no como Katniss. Los doctores me han convencido de que Katniss no es un chucho, pero sigo dudando algunas veces.

-Hola Peeta- me dice Delly, que me saca de mis pensamientos. No había notado cuando llego- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Hola Delly, ya estoy mejor, he comenzado a dibujar- le digo

-Ah genial - dice emocionada- ¿Puedo verlos?

-Se los llevan para examinarlos cuando los acabo, me tranquiliza un poco hacerlo

-Lo sé siempre eras el mejor cuando dibujabas- me dice, mientras se sienta en la orilla de mi cama- ¿Confías en mi?- dice tras una larga pausa

¿Qué si confió en ella? Claro, ha sido mi amiga desde hace muchos años, nos llegamos a considerar hermanos. -Claro que si, ¿Cómo o Porque piensas en eso?- le pregunto

-No lo hiciste la ves que vine a visitarte- lo dice en un tono de tristeza, lo que me hace sentir mal.

-¡Es la verdad! Katniss te esta usando- comienzo a alterarme- ¡ella mato a mi familia y a la tuya también!- Me arrepiento de decirle esto- lo siento pero es la verdad

-¿Te estas escuchando?- Me dice en un tono de tristeza, lo que hace que me sienta peor- ella solo intento salvarte, como lo hizo en los primeros juegos.

-¡Es mentira!- le digo

-¿No me crees?, dime ¿Por qué ahora confías tanto en Snow?- dice ella.

Comienza mi típica confusión, pero ahora sin dolor de jaqueca, cuando entran un par de doctores con una pantalla -¿Qué están haciendo?- les pregunto

-Solo van a mostrarte que la verdad- dice Delly mientras se alejan los doctores

-No quiero ver- le digo, recordándome de las primeras veces que se me obligo a ver imágenes relacionadas con Katniss - ¡No quiero ver a ese muto!

-Todo estará bien- me dice Delly mientras me da un golpecito en el hombro e intenta controlar la televisión- ¿Confías en mi no?- esa respuesta, me compromete a ver la pantalla, es mi amiga, confío en ella, así que comienzo a asimilar las imágenes.

Me muestran el resumen de mis primeros juegos del hambre, cuando Katniss comienza a cuidar de mi, el momento en el que me seda para ir por mi medicamento, ahora entiendo el por que de mi pierna, cuando Snow me había dicho que ella lo había causado en un ataque con espada. Ahora estoy muy confundido y Delly se ha dado cuenta por lo que me apaga la tele y se despide.

-¿Ha salido algo mal?- Me pregunta cuando esta en la puerta de mi compartimento- debes reconsiderar lo que piensas de quien te rodea, debes aprender a saber quien es el bueno aquí.

* * *

¿Comenzara Peeta a cambiar? Gracias por leer, y actualizare seguido!

No olviden dejar sus Reviews, me gustaria saber que opinan acerca de la historia, tomo en cuenta todas sus opiniones!

Siganme en twitter: emelmarinaCyrus y si me lo piden, les dare Followback!

.lll.


	7. Conociendo mis alrededores

_**Que me pertenece?: Cansancio extremo, examenes que realizar y trabajos que entregar**_

_**Que no me pertenece?: La fabulosa trilogia de Suzanne, lamentablemente a ella se le ocurrio primero, asi que esperare a que venda los derechos para comprarlos, mientras tanto, a estudiar.**_

_Capitulo 7_

_Conociendo a mis alrededores_

¿El bueno? Comienzo a tener mis confusiones y jaquecas, no se que pensar ahora, ¿Seré yo el malo? Me comienzo a alterar pues necesito más respuesta, comienzo a gritar, por lo que me necesitan sedar.

Así han pasado varios días, Delly me visita y me cuenta como le va en la escuela del 13, parece muy emocionada. Los niños están siendo educados. A aquellos mayores de catorce les han sido dados rangos de principiantes en el ejército y están siendo llamados respetuosamente como "Soldados".

Todo el mundo viste los mismos pantalones grises y camisas, la camisa metida por dentro de la cintura. Ya voy mejorando, o eso dicen los doctores de aquí, mis confusiones han disminuido.

Ella procura contarme lo de casa, cosas sencillas y si en algún momento me altero me sedan. Han pasado varios días y me cuentan que van a destruir una montaña, la Nuez para lograr terminar de unir a los distritos, no se por que me lo cuentan, tal ves por que quieren que no me sienta excluido, pero a me da igual las decisiones, no puedo salir, mas que a caminar, siempre acompañado de mis dos guardias.

Una noche, no puedo dormir, las pesadillas de que en cualquier momento puede llegar Katniss y matarme me aterran asi que prefiero estar despierto, cuando un recuerdo viene a mi mente:

Estaba en mis primeros juegos, estaba herido de una pierna, estaba oculto entre las piedras cerca de un lago, había ocupado unas ramas, y mi capacidad de camuflaje para esconderme, pasaban varios animales y ninguno se percataba de mi presencia, una noche anuncia Claudius algo acerca de las reglas, el dolor de mi pierna me estaba matando, asi que empeze a dormirme.

Estaba tan cansado porque hacia poco había peleado con alguien cuerpo a cuerpo, eso sigue siendo confusión en mi mente, asi que cuando hablo Claudius, solo escuche las palabras: diistrito, ganadores; no comprendí mas, me quede completamente dormido. Al dia siguiente llega Katniss, ¿venia a rematarme?.

Comienzo a confundirme, y deseo tenerla aquí para vengarme, para matarla, por su culpa tengo esta pierna ortopédica, que me molesta. Tanto me altero que comienzo a alterarme y me sedan.

Un dia Delly llega, como lo hacia regularmente.

-Hola Peeta- me dice Delly, se nota que esta contenta de verme

-Hola Del- le respondo

-Te tengo una buena- me dice mientras se sienta en el sillón que esta enfrente de mi cama- ¡Habra una boda!- En eso me recuerda que me obligaron a casarme con el muto que es Katniss, y Delly nota mi expresión

-Se casa Annie y Finnick, asi que si quieres puedes hacer el pastel- dice Delly

Comienzo a tranquilizarme, me pone feliz hacer ese tipo de cosas, me recuerdan a… mi hogar -Claro, ¿Me acompañaras a hacerlos verdad?- le digo, pues su compañía me tranquiliza aun más.

-No lo se Peeta- se acerca y se sienta en la orilla de mi cama- tengo que entrenar ¿Lo recuerdas?-es cierto, Delly ya tiene el apodo de "Soldado"- no creo poder venir diario, pero procurare visitarte continuamente.- dice con una sonrisa triste

-Esta bien, y ¿Cuándo comienzo?- digo emocionado- ¿Serás mi ayudante verdad?- le digo entre risas

-Si Peeta, pero te recuerdo que nunca aprendí a hacer nada buena dibujando- me dice mientras se acerca para abrazarme- Ya me tengo que ir, pero te cuidas, regreso en unos días y quiero ese pastel hermoso como los otros Ehh- me abraza y se va.

-x-x-

Hola! pequeño capitulo, pero, si se portan bien (Dejando reviews) actualizare mas rapido!

xD

Saludos, y ya se acerca la boda de Finnick!


	8. Reconstruccion

_**Cosas que me pertenecen: Un examen perfectamente hecho de geometria analitica, *emocionada aun***_

_**Cosas que no me pertenecen: La asombrosa trilogia de Suzanne, a ella se le ocurrio primero, algun dia, comprare los derechos de autor...**_

**CAPITULO 8**

**Reconstruccion**

Hay veces en las que me muestran videos, algunos son resúmenes de mis dos juegos del hambre, otros son propos, la mayoría de ellas tiene que ver con Katniss, me causan esas las mayores confusiones y por ende tienen que sedarme.

Un día me muestran un video en el que Katniss esta cantando la canción del "El árbol de la ejecución", y como suelen hacerlo me preguntan que opino del video

-Dime Peeta, ¿Qué piensas de este video? - me pregunta uno de los doctores al parecer se llama Connor

-Ya la había escuchado- le digo

-¿Cuándo recuerdas haberla oído?- me pregunta Connor

Al padre de…Katniss- trato de tranquilizarme- lo escuche cantándola un día cuando vino a comerciar en la pastelería. Yo era pequeño, probablemente tenía seis o siete años, pero la recordaba porque estaba especialmente escuchando para ver si las aves dejaban de cantar.

-¿Y lo hicieron?- me pregunta

-O si, fue hermoso, cada uno de los pájaros se callo instantáneamente, para escucharlo- suspiro- era… magnifico

-Genial, eso es bueno -me dice Connor, emocionado mientras apunta en su libreta - ¿Ya quieres comenzar con el pastel?

-¿Hoy?- pregunto, las confusiones tratan de atacarme, así que decido que lo hare para que me tranquilice por hoy - Si, si quiero.

Comienzo a hacer un boceto, con azul y verde, blanco con olas de punta de hielo nadando con peces y barcos de vela, sellos y flores del mar. El diseño ya quedo pero al parecer me he tardado horas dibujándolo, tan relajado estaba que perdí la noción del tiempo. También puede ser que tenga problemas de concentración, no importa, ya tengo lo más importante para hacer el pastel. Así que decido dormir.

Estoy en la panadería haciendo un pastel glaseado, no se por que pero estoy con mi familia, muy tranquilos, mi madre me manda a traer unas cosas para el pan de pasas, así que salgo por ellas, pero no estoy en el mercado estoy en el bosque, es oscuro y tenebroso pero no encuentro la forma de salir, así que sigo caminando, de repente escucho un grito aterrador, es mi padre así que corro a su ayuda pero siento que no me muevo.

Me tropiezo con una roca y caigo rodando a lo que parece ahora la playa del vasallaje de los veinticinco y escucho otro grito ensordecedor de mi padre, comienzo a correr, y veo como esta a lado de Katniss, que al parecer esta intentando ayudar, de inmediato se comienza a convertir en un mono naranja y ataca a mi padre con sus fuertes colmillos. Corro lo más rápido que mis piernas me permiten, pero cuando logro quitarle el mono a mi padre es demasiado tarde, esta muerto y no puedo hacer nada.

Intento vengarme del muto de Katniss que esta ahí disfrutando de mi sufrimiento al ver morir a mi padre pero no puedo me comienza a atacar, pero ya no es un mono, parece ser un oso que fácilmente mide más de tres metros, me golpea la cara haciendo que me sangre, siento como alguien me jala del brazo, tal ves es para intentar zafarme del oso, pero sus movimientos son rápidos, siento la presión en mi brazo nuevamente.

La visión del oso comienza a hacerse borrosa, como si fuera una imagen hecha con niebla, cuando intento darle un ultimo ataque al oso, este se desvanece y el jalón del brazo lo siento de nuevo, despierto en mi cama del hospital con cuatro doctores que me observan, todo ha sido una pesadilla, una de las peores, estoy lleno en sudor y tiemblo como nunca, me altero pues mi padre esta en peligro, hasta que me explican que es un sueño, me altero tanto que deben sedarme.

Al parecer hacer el boceto, me tranquilizo, sin contar la horrible pesadilla, mis doctores me explicaron que no es posible, que mi familia murió en una explosión causada por Snow, no les creo, sigo pensando que fue Katniss, pero ahora puede que haya sido alguien más, tal ves uno de los rebeldes, no lo se, pero ese tipo de información procuro asimilarla para evitar que me seden, es odioso cuando lo hacen, me siento como uno de los tributos del distrito seis, débil así que intento dejar la morflina.

Al parecer ya tampoco tengo la necesidad de consumir el liquido verde del que me estaba haciendo adicto, esa sustancia que probé en mis primeros juegos del hambre, por la culpa de Katniss, -elimina eso- me dice mi conciencia, así que le hago caso; la misma sustancia que me daba Snow como si fuese un caramelo.

Tuve que dejarla cuando llegue al 13, pero mi necesidad hacia ella se ha eliminado por completo, los peores días fueron los primeros, cuando deje de consumirla de golpe tenia jaquecas, y alucinaba casi todo el tiempo. La mayor parte de esas alucinaciones eran Katniss en llamas, pero no de las típicas que podría tener uno de sus asquerosos vestidos que usaba en la gira de la victoria, si no que estaba quemándose, cuando intentaba ayudarle se convertía en un animal que no se quejaba por el calor, al contrario lo disfrutaba y me atacaba, siempre en ese momento, en el que me intentaba atacar, despertaba sudando y con las correas muy apretadas, como si fuera a dañar a alguien.

Intento tranquilizarme así que comienzo a hacer el pastel, inicio por lo más fácil, hacer las flores, esas tengo que hacerlas antes de decorar el pastel, se hacen con azúcar, es divertido, y me olvida del exterior, la desventaja es que soy muy lento, tal ves sea por que procuran tenerme amarrado el noventa y ocho por ciento del tiempo, o por mi falta del liquido espeso -No lo necesitas- me dice mi conciencia.

No necesitas volver a esos horribles sueños, causado por ese liquido pienso, entonces procuro distraerme en algo mas.

Van pasando los días, Delly me visita de vez en cuando y es muy divertido intenta ayudarme, pero no es para nada buena, aun así aprecio su compañía, ella intenta decorar pero termina mezclando colores hasta que le queda el que le pido, o hasta que le queda uno que le gusta y lo aplica en unos pastelillos que nos dejan de bocadillo y se los come.

Lamentablemente no me visita mucho, por que un dia me altere demasiado, estábamos hablando de que mas le podríamos agregar al pastel, y salió el tema de mi pierna, no lo recuerdo por que, pero me intenta decir que no fue Katniss.

-*-*FLASHBACK*-*-

-¡Pudiste haber perdido la pierna Peeta!- me dice Delly, es una de las pocas veces que la he visto enojada -Sin su ayuda hubieras perdido ambas piernas, o aun peor, pudiste haber muerto

-Fue ella- le digo -en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ella me gano y me enterró la espada- no lo se, ese recuerdo sigue siendo confuso, pero alguien fue, y el presidente Snow me dijo que había sido ella.

-Si hubiera sido Katniss, por su tamaño… ¿No le hubieras ganado mas fácilmente?- me pregunta- ella no salió herida.

-¡Por que es un muto Delly!- le grito y me arrepiento, veo en su cara tristeza y decepción

-Fue Cato- me dice -un tributo del distrito dos que fácilmente te dobla en tamaño- me dice mientras se aleja -Yo te digo todo lo que se, pero al parecer ahora tu mejor amigo es… Snow.

-*-*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*-*-

Su respuesta me trae mayor confusión y jaqueca, por lo que deben medicarme, intento negarme, pero analizando todo lo que me dijo. Muchas cosas pasan por mi mente y al fin, después de un rato pensando me digo hacia mi mismo:

¿Y si el muto soy yo?.

* * *

Holaa! Capitulo largo, los he subido muy pequeños, pero bue... este se lo merecen. Espero actualizar mas seguido ahora que estoy de vacaciones, pero lo mas probable es que sea cada semana.

Siganme en twitter: emelmarinaCyrus y si me lo piden, les dare Followback

Tambien en tumbrl: emelmarinacyrus . tumblr (Sin espacios)

Saludos y un beso!

.lll.


	9. Encuentro

**_Que me pertenece: Decepcion total, por que nadie comento el capitulo anterior. D:_**

**_Que No me pertenece: La trilogia de Suzanne, a ella se le vino la idea primero, asi que a ahorrar, o esperemos que para navidad encuentre los derechos de "THG" bajo mi arbol..._**

**CAPITULO 9**

**Encuentro**

Los doctores, me intentan convencer de que no soy un muto, pero ese tipo de interrogativa tiende a cambiar, hay veces en que pienso que el muto es Katniss, siempre con esa imagen de niña buena, o a veces ¿Soy yo el muto? .Ese tipo de confusiones, hacen que me altere, pero ya no hay mas morflina, ahora solo me dedico a hacer los detalles del pastel.

Lo he terminado mientras platico con Haymitch, al parecer, ya he mejorado así que le digo:

-Quiero ver a Katniss- no se por que pero necesito saber algunas cosas, tengo la duda acerca del video de Snow que me mostro cuando besaba a Gale, a parte necesito saber si lo que paso en la arena fue real o tan solo un mal truco de mi mente.

-Esta bien- dice Haymitch -le diré, y tan pronto como la fiesta acabe la traeré

-Gracias- le digo antes de desaparecer por completo de habitación.

No puedo ir a la fiesta por razones obvias, hay veces que pierdo completamente el control con una de mis crisis, u otras en las que estoy tan tranquilo como antes o eso dicen los doctores, el hacer el pastel fue una terapia muy enriquecedora y me ayudo mucho a pensar que soy yo realmente.

Escucho cuando alguien esta por entrar a mi habitación, así que me pongo alerta y veo que es Katniss.

Mis ojos azules se cerraron en mí instantáneamente. Tengo tres sistemas de retención en cada brazo, y un tubo que puede darme la droga que me pone inconsciente sólo en caso de que pierda el control. No peleo para liberarme, aunque, sólo observo con la mirada precavida pues no se si estoy en presencia de un muto o una persona.

Katniss camina hasta que esta cerca de un metro de mi cama. Parece que esta nerviosa, así que cruza sus brazos cuidadosamente sobre sus costillas antes de hablar.

-Hola.- me dice Katniss

- Hola, -le respondo con un tono leve de sospecha y reproche.

- Haymitch dice que querías hablar conmigo, -dice.

- Mirarte para comenzar.-

Intento analizarla, darme cuenta si se convertirá en un muto como el de mi sueño, o el de mis alucinaciones. Ella comienza echando miradas furtivas al espejo de una sola cara, esperando alguna instrucción supongo, pero le digo al fin:

-¿No estás muy grande, verdad? ¿O particularmente linda?- se que fui duro, pero quiero ver como reacciona, si se convierte en un muto como el de mis pesadillas.

-Bueno, tú te has visto mejor.

-Y ni siquiera remotamente agradable. Para decirme eso después de todo lo que he pasado.- me ha molestado su comentario, yo estuve secuestrado por el capitolio y ¿Esa es la forma de tratarme?, procuro tranquilizarme.

- Sí. Todos hemos pasado por mucho. Y tú eras el conocido por ser bueno. No yo- dice Katniss. Parece que se arrepiente de su comentario -Mira, no me siento muy bien. Quizás pase mañana.

Apenas ha alcanzado la puerta cuando le digo. -Katniss. Recuerdo lo del pan.

El pan. Nuestro momento de conexión real antes de los Juegos del Hambre.

- Te mostraron el video de mí hablando de ello, -dice.

- No. ¿Hay una cinta de ti hablando de ello? ¿Por qué el Capitolio no la usó contra mí?- pregunto y quiero respuestas.

- La hice el día que fuiste rescatado, -responde. -Así que, ¿qué recuerdas?

- Tú. En la lluvia, -digo tratando de tranquilizarme. -Buscando en nuestros botes de basura. Quemando el pan. Mi madre pegándome. Sacando el pan para el puerco pero luego dándotelo a ti en su lugar.

- Eso es. Eso fue lo que sucedió, -dice. -Al día siguiente, después de la escuela, quise agradecerte. Pero no sabía cómo.

- Estábamos fuera al final del día. Traté de captar tu mirada. Miraste lejos. Y luego…por alguna razón, pienso que agarraste un diente de león. -Ella asiente. Sí se acuerda -Debí haberte amado bastante.

- Lo hiciste. -Su voz se ahoga, y pretende toser.

- ¿Y tú me amaste? -pregunto

Mantiene sus ojos en el suelo de azulejos. -Todo el mundo dice que lo hice. Todos dicen que esa fue la razón por la que Snow te torturó. Para romperme.

- Esa no es una respuesta, -le digo. -No sé qué pensar cuando me enseñan algunas de las cintas. En esa primera arena, parece que hubieras tratado de matarme con esos jugadores.

- Estaba tratando de matarlos a todos, -dice. -Me tenían acorralada.

- Luego, hay muchos besos. No parecen muy genuinos de tu parte. ¿Te gustó besarme? -pregunto.

- Algunas veces, -admite. -¿Sabes que nos están viendo ahora?

- Lo sé. ¿Qué pasa con Gale? -pregunto, recordándome al video que me mostro el presidente Snow, estaba lo bastante lucido para darme cuenta que no era una de las alteraciones que hizo el capitolio en mi.

- No besa mal tampoco, -dice cortadamente.

- ¿Y estabas bien con ambos? ¿Tú besando al otro? -pregunto.

- No. No estaba bien con ninguno de los dos. Pero no estaba pidiendo tu permiso, -me dice.

Me intento reír ante el peor de sus comentarios, fríamente. -Bueno, eres una pieza de trabajo, ¿no es así?- le digo

Katniss, sale de inmediato sin decir nada más, me he dado cuenta de quien realmente es Katniss Everdeen: Violenta. Destructiva. Manipuladora. Mortal.

Al día siguiente viene Delly a visitarme y comienza a preguntarme acerca de la plática que tuve ayer con Katniss.

-Hola Peta- me dice

-Hola Del

-¿Cómo te fue ayer?- me pregunta mientras se sienta en el sillón, el mismo de siempre, en el que se sienta cuando me visita.

Le cuento todo lo que paso y ella me pregunta.

-Y ¿Qué opinas?- me dice

-Pues algo egoísta

-¿Por qué?- me dice frunciendo el ceño -Muere por ti ¿Sabes?

-Claro que no- le digo -me di cuenta de cómo es ella realmente, me manipulo, fui parte de sus juegos privados, mientras yo estoy aquí encerrado

-No pudo visitarte antes, ha estado grabando propos para los rebeldes, viajo al 2 para ayudar a la destrucción de la montaña el Hueso y salió herida- me dice -escuche que apenas salió del hospital, con heridas muy graves en las costillas

-Me engaño, se beso, con Gale y en el momento en que se lo comente parecía que yo tan solo fui un entretenimiento para ella, para salir viva de la arena.

-Te saco vivo de la arena, y ¿Crees que eso no es suficiente?- me dice, parece que se altera, pero intenta tranquilizarse -tal ves ella no este contigo, pero se le nota muy afectada desde la primera ves que vine a visitarte, ya no es la misma, ira al capitolio a matar a Snow, según ella para vengar lo que te hizo, o es lo que he escuchado

-¿Le sigues creyendo?- le pregunto, mis confusiones intentan regresar, no me lo permito, no ahora que estoy con Delly, no la quiero dañar.

-Ha hecho tantas cosas por ti, fue herida por el capitolio ¿Ya consideraste, tu amistad con Snow?- me pregunta

-Pues he estado considerándolo, muchos de los doctores dicen que lo hizo para destruir a Katniss, y ella también lo confirmo, pero hay muchas cosas que siguen siendo una duda- Delly se asombra cuando menciono el nombre de Katniss, o eso parece

-Es cierto- dice Delly

-¿Qué?- le pregunto

-El presidente Snow te trato así, por que quería afectar a Katniss desde el fondo ¿Qué no te das cuenta?- me dice

-Ha cambiado- le digo en tono de reproche

-Todos hemos cambiado, ¿O tu eres el mismo chico de la cosecha?-me pregunta-

-No- le digo

-Todos hemos cambiado, hasta yo las perdidas tal ves nos hacen vulnerables, nos hacen sentir vacios- me dice, tal ves por lo de mi familia. Pero ella también perdió a sus padres -Sin embargo tenemos que afrontar los problemas y superarlos, hay que…. -suspira- dejar atrás esos recuerdos y vivir en el presente- dice-Ya me tengo que ir- revisa su horario que tiene en el brazo, el cual le indica que debe hacer -espero verte pronto

-¿Estas segura de lo que has dicho?- le pregunto antes de que desaparezca

-Siempre, lo estoy y siempre lo estaré- me dice y desaparece

Han pasado varios días desde mi encuentro con Katniss, Delly sigue visitándome, dice que tal vez en unos días pueda ir al comedor del distrito, claro con mis dos guardias por que no estoy completamente curado.

Mis doctores, dicen que tendre que presentarme a un entrenamiento, ya era justo, necesito salir de este cubo asfixiante. Estoy en mis pensamientos cuando llega el doctor Aurelius.

-Hola Peeta- me dice muy emocionado

-Hola-

-Hoy tenemos para ti una buena noticia- dice

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto

-¿Quieres ir al comedor? Como te lo había comentado antes

-Claro

De repente llegan mis dos guardias, me visten con la típica ropa de los ciudadanos del distrito trece, me colocan unas muñequeras unidas entre si con una cadena, por si llego a perder el control. Es ridículo, pero al parecer es por si me abalanzo contra Katniss que es muy probable que este ahí.

Llego al comedor tomo mi bandeja con torpeza, en equilibrio sobre su punta de los dedos, Recibo un gigantesco recipiente de estofado de ternera, se ve delicioso tiene res, patatas, nabos y cebolla en una salsa espesa. Noto el animo en el comedor yo estoy animado, al fin salir de mi compartimento. Pero de repente esta ahí, como si nada, pareciese que se convertirá en algo mortal. En ese instante me ve.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Gracias a esas personitas que oprimieron el boton de Favoritos, o el de Seguir:_

KittyCherry; MGMorales; katnissswan15; AnaGabii7.

_Gracias, espero sus Reviews!_

_Sin embargo, he notado que pocos leen, y comentan esta historia, asi que me vere en la penosa necesidad de dejarla de publicar, por su casi nula aceptacion en FF._

_Los reviews no se piden, pero me gustaria saber que opinan de esta historia, si no veo comentarios, pensare que no les gusta, y dejare de publicarla..._

_Espero verlos pronto! Cuidense, y un beso!_

_.lll_.


	10. Katniss

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD MIS PEQUEÑOS SINSAJILLOS!**_

_**Aqui les dejo su regalito de navidad, espero que lo disfruten, y asi como en el cap anterior, espero sus Comentarios!**_

_**¿Que me pertenece?: Mi Pin de Sinsajo! *Emocionada***_

_**¿Que NO me pertenece? La trilogia de Suzanne, espere bajo mi arbol los derechos de autor de Los Juegos del Hambre, y no estaban... los seguire esperando...**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

Parece que viene alguno de mis tantos ataques, pero no puedo -tranquilízate, tanto te ha costado salir para que regreses el primer día- me dice mi conciencia. Así que respiro y me acerco lentamente. Cuando Delly con su humor y carisma de siempre me dice:

- Peeta -dice Delly-. Es tan agradable verte fuera… y alrededor.

- ¿Qué pasa con las pulseras de fantasía? -pregunta Johanna.

- No estoy muy digno de confianza todavía -digo, intentando no molestarme-. Incluso no puedo sentarme aquí sin tu permiso. -Indico los guardias con la cabeza.

- Claro que puedes sentarte aquí. Somos viejos amigos, -dice Johanna, acariciando el espacio a su lado. Los guardias guiñan el ojo y tomo asiento-. Peeta y yo tuvimos celdas contiguas en el Capitolio. Estamos muy familiarizados con los demás los gritos.

Annie, que está en el otro lado de Johanna, hace esa cosa cuando cubre sus oídos y se evade de la realidad. Finnick dispara una mirada de enojo cuando su brazo rodea a Annie.

- ¿Qué? Mi médico de cabecera dice que no debo de censurar mis pensamientos. Es parte de mi terapia -responde Johanna.

La vida ha salido de nuestra pequeña fiesta. Finnick murmura cosas a Annie, hasta que lentamente quita sus manos. Luego hay un largo silencio mientras la gente pretende comer.

- Annie, -dice Delly con los ojos brillantes -, ¿sabías que fue Peeta quien decoró tu pastel de boda? De vuelta a casa, su familia tenía la panadería y él hizo toda la formación de hielo.

Annie mira con cautela a través de Johanna.

- Gracias, Peeta. Fue hermoso.

- Ha sido un placer, Annie- digo, me anima mucho su comentario, pues me encanto hacerlo

- Si vamos a caber en ese paseo, que mejor que se vaya, - le dice Finnick. Él se encarga de sus bandejas para que pueda llevarlos en una mano mientras la sostiene firmemente a ella con la otra-. Ha sido bueno verte, Peeta.

- Sé amable con ella, Finnick. O podría tratar de llevármela de tu lado. - le digo en tono burlón.

- Oh, Peeta, -dice Finnick a la ligera-. No me hagas sentir culpable de reiniciar tu corazón.- Deja a Annie después de echarme una mirada.

Cuando se han ido, Delly dice con voz de reproche: -Él salvó tu vida, Peeta. Más de una vez.

- Por ella. -le digo, casi gruñ la rebelión. No por mí. Yo no le debo nada. -

-Tal vez no. Pero Mags está muerto y tú todavía estás aquí. Eso debe contar para algo.- dice Katniss

- Sí, un montón de cosas debe contar para cosas que no parecen, Katniss. Tengo algunos recuerdos a los que no puedo dar un sentido, y yo no creo que el Capitolio los toque. Una gran cantidad de noches en el tren, por ejemplo. -le digo.

Hago una seña con mi cuchara, señalando a Gale y Katniss -Entonces, ¿Son oficialmente una pareja ahora, o están arrastrando todavía lo de los amantes?

- Todavía arrastrando -dice Johanna.

Mis espasmos me causan apretar los puños de las manos. Intentando relajarme, para evitar que la intente matar ahora.

-Yo no lo habría creído si no lo hubiera visto yo mismo.- dice Gale

- ¿Qué es eso? -pregunto.

- Tú -responde Gale.

- Tendrás que ser un poco más específico, -digo confundido-. ¿Qué de mí?

- Eso que te han reemplazado con el chucho versión malvada de ti mismo -dice Johanna.

Gale se termina su leche. - ¿Lo has hecho?- pregunta. Katniss y Gale se levantan y se cruzan para dejar las bandejas.

-Yo no soy un muto- digo con reproche a Johanna

-Entonces por que te comportaste así Peeta- me dice Delly

-Por que por su culpa, estoy en esta situación- le reclamo -todo esto lo causo ella, ella es el muto creado por el capitolio

-Mira que si hablamos de quien ha estado más tiempo en el capitolio eres tu Peeta- me dice Johanna

-¡Tu cállate!- le grito -que tu estabas de parte de toda esta conspiración

-¡El que debe de calmarse eres tu Peeta!- me grita Delly, nunca la había visto asi, ha perdido el control -Tu eres el que ha llegado a agredir a quien te salvo la vida

-P…pero tengo razón- le digo, mis confusiones intentan atacarme -todo esto es culpa de Katniss

-¡Claro que no!- dice Delly levantándose de su asiento -Ella te saco de los juegos, te intento sacar del vasallaje, y tan grande es su amor por ti, que fue por eso que Snow te torturo, ¡Por que eres uno de sus pilares! ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?!

-N…no lo se- estoy dudando

-¡Por el amor de Dios!- me dice Delly -¡Peeta abre los ojos! Aquí estas bien, no se que te convierte- me dice mientras se aleja -¿Qué te sucede?

Pero mis palabras no logran salir de mi boca, algo extraño ¿Serán confusiones?

-¡Eres un muto!- me reprocha Delly antes de irse del comedor -Ya no eres Peeta, ¡Eres un asqueroso muto del capitolio!

Me quedo unos minutos pensando, he olvidado mi comida, pero al parecer ya había terminado, por lo que la llevo para salir del comedor, voy con mis dos guardias, antes de llegar a mi compartimiento comienzo a gritar, la desesperación me ataca, el pensar que todo esto es por mi culpa es demasiada, tanto que deben sedarme.

Esas palabras Ya no eres Peeta, ¡Eres un asqueroso muto del capitolio!, me afectan mas por el saber que vienen de mi mejor amiga, ¿Sera verdad?, estoy en mi cama del hospital, pero esa ultima frase, me dolió, fue Delly quien me lo dijo.

Me pongo a recordar unas cosas, cuando Katniss me cuido en la cueva de mis primeros juegos, los tantos besos que nos dimos, hubo un momento entre esos besos que sentí que ella también los estaba disfrutando, el recordar que me dio su amor, saliendo herida para ir por mi medicina.

Ese recuerdo me lleva a otro, Cato, estoy peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con el, este recuerdo es más real, mas lucido, así que pregunto:

-¿Puedo ver a Delly?

Pasan varios minutos, sin respuesta, cuando de repente Delly llega, tiene una cara de culpa, se ha de sentir mal por lo que me dijo hace un par de días.

-Hola Peeta- me dice tímidamente

-Hola Dell

-Peeta, lamento mucho…-

-No tienes por que disculparte- la interrumpo -al contrario, soy yo el que debe pedirte disculpas, tienes razón

-Enserio Peeta, perdóname, fui muy grosera, perdí el control, y…

-Tranquila, en verdad el que pide disculpas soy, yo, después de lo que me dijiste me puse a recordar de lo que habíamos platicado, pero tengo unas preguntas y tu eres en quien mas confió- le digo

-Esta bien Peeta, quedamos bien, así que…. Dime ¿Qué deseas preguntarme?- me dice

-Pues lo de mi pierna, ¿En verdad piensas que fue Cato?-

-Si, creo que fue cuando rompiste la alianza con ellos, se dieron cuenta que a quien protegías era a Katniss, así que en un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo el te hirió la pierna

-¿Por qué dices creo? Quiero la verdad- le digo me estoy alterando Tranquilo me dice mi conciencia

-Por que no vi todos los juegos, no tenia el estomago de hacerlo- dice mientras intenta sonreír de lado -Pero te puedo mostrar de nuevo el video en el que sale esa pelea

-No esta bien- le digo- gracias, una tranquilidad más

-Ya sabes, aquí estoy- me dice

Confió mucho en ella, pero ahora me gustaría que fuese Katniss, quien me resuelva estas preguntas, el día del comedor me di cuenta que no se convertía en un muto, lo que me resolvió mas estas dudas que he estado cargando desde que llegue al 13.

-Dell… todo lo que dijiste de Katniss ¿Era cierto?- le pregunto

-¿Qué cosas?

-Pues lo de Snow, que me torturo para atacar a Katniss-

-Claro que si- me dice -desde que llegaste vi su rostro de emoción al saber que pronto te vería, pero… cuando la intentaste matar, y se dio cuenta de las razones por las que Snow te torturo, parecía que su mundo se le caía, había veces en las que la veía rondando por ahí, sin rumbo.

Recuerdo la vez que intente ahorcarla hasta la muerte, la necesidad de vengar a mi familia, amigos que gracias a ella habían sido asesinados, me doy cuenta de la rabia que le dirigí sin razón, ya tanto tiempo desde mi primer encuentro. Ahora me doy cuenta que no es cierto a ella le debo el estar aquí vivo, el haberme sacado de la arena, tal ves si me uso pero lo hizo para sacarme de la arena. ¿Es verdad? Me amara o soy una pieza de sus juegos.

Mis confusiones regresan pero no me las permito, -estoy bien- me digo a mi mismo. Delly hace una pausa, ¿se ha dado cuenta de mis pensamientos? No lo creo así que le digo.

-¿Rondando sin rumbo?- le pregunto. Tal ves estaba planeando cosas, no lo se, no creo.

-Si, paseaba por el distrito sin rumbo, hubo un par de ocasiones que me la encontraba al entrar un armario- me dice -tenia un letrero que indicaba que había "Material escolar". Muchos dicen que esta mentalmente desorientada así que nadie le dice nada

-¿Y le creen?- le pregunto

-Pues yo si, ya no es la misma Katniss que se presento voluntaria de cosecha.- me dice -Ya no hay esa felicidad que tenia cuando estaba contigo

Lanzo un bufido - ¿Crees que fue real?

-Antes no les creía, pensé que solo te había utilizado

-¿Me había? Me sigue utilizando- le reprocho

-Tranquilo Peeta, déjame terminar- me dice, pues se dio cuenta cuando empecé a cerrar los puños, esa es una señal de que pueda estar perdiendo el control- Yo así lo pensaba, pero cuando vi un resumen del Vasallaje, en el que habías salido volando del campo de fuerza- suspira

Cuando salí volando del campo de fuerza solo sentí todo adormecido, mis brazos y piernas, sentía que alguien me hablaba, era Katniss, se oía desesperada, pero yo tenia tanto sueño que solo me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

-En ese momento- continua Delly- me di cuenta de que realmente te amaba, las lagrimas que derramo en ese momento eran verdaderas, Finnick intento reanimarte, pero Katniss no le dejaba, pues pensaba que lo que haría seria matarte.

Recuerdo ese momento en el que desperté, estaba tirado, Katniss, se veía con una cara que conozco, la misma que tenia cuando habían matado a Rue, pues lo vi en el resumen.

-Te ama- me dice Delly -ya me tengo que ir, pero me dijeron que te diera esto- me entrega un paquete que traía en una bolsa que no note cuando llego

-Gracias ¿Pero que es?- le pregunto confundido

-Ábrelo- me dice -son fotos de las pinturas que hiciste, las de tus primeros juegos

-Oh gracias- le digo con un pequeño nudo en la garganta

-De nada Peeta, me voy pero piensa en lo que te dije- me dice y desaparece.

* * *

**Capitulo largo, pero es su regalito de Navidad :3 y no lo podia cortar, ¡Se lo merecen!**

**No olviden los Reviews!**

**Sigueme en twitter: emelmarinaCyrus y si me lo pides, te dare Followback!**

**_¡Feliz Navidad!_**


End file.
